The Rocking Chair
by BreezyWinds
Summary: On the third floor of St. Mungo's Hospital, the gentle creak of a rocking chair could be heard coming down the hall from room 307. Healer Thompson smiled. He was at it again.


It was just after 3 a.m. and Healer Thompson sat at her small desk in the middle of the Delivery Ward on the third floor of St. Mungo's Hospital. Flipping through charts and updating when needed, she stopped the scratching of her quill when she heard it. The gentle creak of a rocking chair could be heard coming down the hall from room 307. She smiled. He was at it again.

In the corner of a hospital room on the third floor, basking in the glow of the moonlight, sat a young man rocking back and forth. His whole world had changed just mere hours before. Now, as he looked at this precious gift, he couldn't imagine his life without it. Wrapped tightly in his arms, nestled in a soft pink blanket, lay the most incredible sight he'd ever seen. He couldn't get enough of her. Looking into her piercing grey eyes, he lightly traced her tiny lips, her little button nose, and softly brushed his hand across her downy hair. She was perfect.

He glanced up at the clock ticking on the wall. It was just after 3 a.m. He knew he should put her down, try to get some sleep, but he couldn't make himself do it. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to stay here, gently rocking back and forth, lulling this little miracle to sleep. It was amazing how his life could change so quickly. How something so small, could mean the world. How you could love something so intensly. He'd known this child all of five hours, and yet he'd be willing to give his life for her. That type of love was almost foreign to him.

As he sat there rocking the little girl gently to sleep, he couldn't help but think of his own upbringing. His life had been full of so much pain and suffering. He'd never really known love as a child. Never got the hugs and pats on the back like some of the other children. Rarely did he get words of love and encouragement tossed his way. As he sat there thinking, he looked down at the sleeping infant. He vowed to himself to make her life safe, happy, and full of love. He'd protect her from the world. He wanted things for her that he never got himself. He made a promise to tell her daily how beautiful, special, and loved she was. She would never question if her parents loved her. She'd always know. He'd make sure of that.

Hours later, as he sat there rocking, content to stay in that chair forever, he heard a small sigh. Looking through the semi-darkness, he saw her trying to sit up on the bed. On the other side of the room, illuminated by the early morning rays of sunlight was the love of his life. The woman that blessed his life more than he ever imagined possible. She was the sole person responsible for changing him so dramatically. She'd been the one to teach him how to love.

His eyes locked with hers and he smiled.

"Hi", he whispered.

"Hey", she whispered back. "How's she doing?" she quietly asked.

"Brilliant. She's been sleeping for a few hours. I can't make myself put her down," he softly laughed.

She scooted over a bit on the bed, and patted the space next to her. "If you won't put her down, you can at least come share her with her mother," she whispered giving him a wink.

He smiled, gently got up, very carefully as not to shift too much, and walked across the room to the bed. She softly smiled, and held her arms out to him. "Time to share," she whispered.

"Alright fine," he whispered back.

Chuckling quietly, he carefully held the tiny bundle away from his chest, and ever so gently placed the baby in her waiting arms. Sitting on the bed, he placed his left arm around her. Softly pushing her wavy chestnut brown hair aside, he put his chin on her right shoulder.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" He whispered.

"She looks alot like her father," she whispered back, looking up at him. "She's got your hair, your eyes, and your ears."

"She's unbelievable. Just like you," he whispered. Leaning over, he gave her a soft kiss. Pulling away, he lightly brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked smiling, leaning her head back on his chest.

Resting his chin against the side of her head, and looking down at his little family, he whispered, "For blessing my life with so much love and happiness. For being there when everyone else turned away. For being my wife, my best friend, and giving me a beautiful child."

Looking at the tiny child in her arms, she looked up gave him a soft kiss and whispered, "You're welcome."

Looking back down at the baby sleeping in her arms, she whispered, "She needs a name. Any ideas?"

He gazed at the precious infant, smiling as she cooed in her sleep. He thought for a few minutes. He wanted her name to mean something special.

"Melody," he whispered. "It's calm and peaceful. It symbolizes what the world is like now."

She settled back in his arms. Staring thoughtfuly at the sleeping child, and smiled. "Melody Malfoy. It's perfect."

"I love you Hermione," he whispered.

With the gentle creaking from the rocking chair in the corner still moving, and feeling content and blissful, with his wife and new daughter wrapped in his arms, he closed his eyes finally letting the sleep take him.


End file.
